Prior to the disclosed invention it was difficult for a user of trousers to open the trousers with a single hand to urinate. Similarly, it was difficult to build trousers that rapidly adapted to the size of the user and existing pockets cannot adequately accommodate large items comfortably. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,044 issued to Holmes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,298 issued to Tuisl; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,699 issued to Barabe.
Barabe comprises a waist band that can be expanded or contracted simply using a hook and loop fastener. However, Barabe offers no theory about how a user can simply remove a flap to go to the bathroom without removing the trousers. Tusil teaches a waist band extender using a series of buttons on a perforated piece of materials but does not teach a hook and loop fastener, which is necessary for rapidly removing the flaps to accommodate large items. Holmes teaches an adjustable waist band in two sections with buttons and a perforated piece of material but does not teach a hook and loop fastener to enhance this device. In that manner, Holmes, Barabe and Tusil offer nothing to solve the problems described by the current invention.